Normal and Serial Killers Don't Mix
by paintedallup
Summary: Veronica/Henry, Abby - Spoilers for end of series.


"Henry, I was so damn scared, I thought you were dead."

The news was blaring behind me, _'dozens murdered on Harper's Islands, which has seen it's fair share of blood_' as I flew into his outstretched arms.

(another close call, my nerves can't handle one more)

"Every thing's okay now, Veronica, I'm here and very much alive."

As that smile hit me, which has brought me out of the darkness so many times, the tears I had tried so hard to hold in came spilling out.

"I'm sorry I let you worry. I was...am still a little spooked from the whole ordeal."

He, who came into my life with that smile and arms that could hold me for hours, should be the one wrapped in blankets receiving hugs and tea with honey not me.

(trust me I've seen my fair share of blood)

"It must have been horrible."

Henry and his smile seemed like they had no cares in the world but I knew him now better then anyone to know he was still afraid.

Before he could force this fake cheer on me anymore my arms found him like they were old friends and it wasn't long before he came crumbling apart.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie, I'm so goddamn sorry."

Those fingers of his, long and nimble as they brush the hair out of his bloodshot eyes, hold on to me even tighter then ever before.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here."

-

It didn't take long for the tears to dry on our faces, that smile to come back to life once again, and in a matter of minutes it was back to normal.

(if normal is secrets burning holes in our tongues and blood on hands)

"Ronnie, I was wondering..."

I knew that look in his eyes, even if today it seemed a little off (I had no idea of what horrors waited for me), like the back of my hand because of the many nights of him on my couch.

"You don't even need to ask, Henry, go get your things and you can stay as long as you need."

He leaves a quick kiss to my forehead and a hug that does a good job of stealing my breath away.

Everything is filled with so much normal, the past is slowly drifting into the fog (no more blood here to stain our cheeks), that it would make anyone hurl but for me it's a comfort.

(normal is a piece of apple pie I never seem to get anymore)

Then it a matter of seconds the so-called normal life I'm creating for myself, wondering to myself if this boy with his smile and sad eyes is going to be apart of it, comes crashing to the ground.

(shattering into so many pieces it's impossible to put it back together again.

"Hello, Veronica Mars? This is Abby Mills, and I need to talk to you about Henry Dunn."

-

I can hear his footsteps, each filled with a rush to come back to me and pull me into those arms once again, and my fingers curl around the taser this time ready to use and not have it used on me.

(I still have the burns to prove it)

"Ronnie, I'm back."

That smile slowly fades away when he sees the frown pulling at my lips and the taser keeping him as far away from as possible.

(all of this '_normal_' crap was too good to be true)

"I called the cops, Henry, so just leave."

On the outside it looks like I'm ready, ready to fight for my life once again, and ready to push him out of my door and life for good but inside I'm coming undone.

(saving so many tears I might not even make it into the shower)

"If you just listen to me, Veronica, I'll explain everything, please."

Those warm arms, that have taken me in too many times to count (and now could bring a swift end to me if I give in), open up to take me away from all of my troubles but I stand my ground.

"Leave, please, I can't even stand to look at you, Henry. I never knew what a sick_ son of a bitch_ you really were."

An deep ache in my very soul is starting, and now I get to feel like Abby did but not nearly as bad (forever is a long time to bounce back from), and I'm afraid it won't ever leave me.

(an ache in my heart for him, for Lilly, for Logan, and for Cassidy that will never heal)

his lips begin to form explanations, excuses, and_ 'I'm sorrys' _but the only thing I can hear is the sirens following him out.

And today the news is on mute while I'm busy trying for normal again and waiting for it to come crumbling down again.

_'Serial Killer Henry Dunn Brought to Justice thanks to Veronica Mars, Abby Mills, Being Tried For The Murders Of Over A Dozen People.'_


End file.
